Peter Juger
Peter "Kenji" Juger is a character created by Athorment on April 19th, 2008 for the Earthbound/Mother Fanbase and main Character of HeartWound. PSI Abilities Peter can levitate (Close to the ground), use Telekinesis, a few PK Techniques like PK Ground and PK Thunder as well as new ones like PK Wind. His Personal strongest PK Technique is the PSI Freestyle (That's his favorite thing to do while skateboarding), which works in combination with other PK Moves to strengthen them and add bonus effects to them. For Example, the PSI Freestyle-PK Wind allows him to build up acceleration in the same spot to move rapidly. Another known example is the PSI Freestyle-PK Thunder, which instead of releasing Psychic thunderbolt projectiles, concentrate on his hands to Punch directly with them. He is a Technical Type. Smash Bros. Fic Neutral Special: PK Beam. Charges a Laser Beam that bounces with terrain. Special Side: PK Ground. Psiquic Energy moves forward and disipates, any enemies on it's path are buried in the ground. Special Up: PK Wind. Summons a breeze that pushes foes away. Controlling it to hit himself, Peter becomes engulfed in a small tornado that pushes foes. Special Down: Telekinesis. Reads enemy minds to anticipate attacks and counterattack them. Final Smash: Teleportation Alpha. Using PK Wind to Build up acceleration, Peter dashes forward on his skateboard pushing foes along the way. After a small distance, a Portal Vortex opens up, damaging foes and sending them soaring when it closes. Peter reappears where he used it. Personality He is an outgoing and fun-loving carefree teenager who enjoys doing what he wants as long as he does not hurt anyone else. Unable to remain on one spot for too long, Peter oftens runs away from school and into trouble. With his father figure away, he subconsciously followed his example never being home. HeartWound Peter accidentally starts a series of events that concentrate on Japan on the right time. The Local police of his hometown is tired of him skateboarding in just about anywhere and decides to put him on jail for a day or two as a lesson. However he panics and scapes the officers, teleporting away without leaving a trace. He finds himself in Japan, where he does not understand a single word and meets Kaori Airi, a Smart bilingual student that helps him. He falls in love with her, which causes Katsu Daiki Taishou, a young brilliant business genius boy to grow jealous. Eventually, Detective Lavrilen and The Diablo attempt on tracking him down. Andrea Lavrilen, the Detective's daughter develops a small crush on him. Before he is arrested, Itazura Gaki breaks free from her special containment and Peter decides to ensure he is one of the good guys by helping the Detective and The Diablo defeat the young Psychic demoness. Fun Facts *Peter's design comes from a teenager Ness *Heartwound was planed for a 3D version of Earthbound fangame. *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Gallery Peter_by_athorment.jpg|2008 Artwork athmnt_vs_dA_2_by_athorment.jpg|Pao-Chai, By Anahidel2001 VS Peter Peter juger by athorment.png|2011 Design The_Chosen_Heroes_of_PSI_by_LuigiGuy.png|By LuigiGuy Peter_the_Vampire_by_Casual_0.jpg|Vampire Peter by Casual-0 heartwound_Peter_by_wonderpikachu12.png|By WonderPikachu12 Category:Earthbound/Mother Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:HeartWound